fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Znajdź ten orzech
Totalna Porażka: W Lesie - Odcinek 7 Chris stoi przed laskiem '' Chris:Ubiegło w Totalnej Porażki: W Lesie.Nasi zawodnicy musieli złapać Scotta uciekiniera.Scott zacżał łapać swoich byłych kolegów,ale prawie by mu się udało pozbyć się wszystkich prócz Alejandro i Dawn,kóra wyszła z jego pułpaki.Scott mówił,że zniszczy ten serial,ale to była sztuka.Na koniec okazało się,ze Scott jest moim stażystom.Na ceremonię poszła po raz pierwszy Drużyna Zabójczych Kleszczy i wywalili Lightninga no wreście.Kto dziś odpadnie?Żeby się tego dowiedzieć czytajcie odcinki!!!!!!!!!! Ranek,las ''Zawodnicy mieli bardzo dobrze przespaną noc.A na sam ranek wszyscy byli wyspani i gotowi na zajęcia,ale Chrisa nie było.Później im ogłosił,że zadanie będzie o 15:00 i zawodnicy mieli czas dla siebie http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Noah i Dawn chodzili sobie samotnie po lesie Noah:Jesteś śliczna Dawn:Dzięki Noah:Jak myślisz czy Scott dojdzie do gry Dawn:Ja znam odpowiedź na to pytanie,ale ci nei powiem Noah:Szkoda Dawn:No dobra powiem ci,że Scott ______ Noah:To super.Dzięki,ze mi powiedizałaś ' Noah:Nosz kurcze na burze się zbiera Dawn:Lepiej szybko uciekajmy do domku Noah:Masz rację Noah i Dawn pędem pobiegli do domku Domki http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Hetaher:Nie do wiary,zę to my poszliśmy na ceremonie Anna Maria:Oby tak nie było ciągle Hetaher:Masz w zupełności rację Cody:Przynajmniej jest cisza bez Lightniga Sam:Ja tam wiem,że mam nową konsolę ' Cody:Sam masz może Tekkena 7? Sam:Jasne,a co? Cody:Bo bym sobie pograł Sam:Stary masz odemnie starą konsolę Sam wyciąga starą konsole i daje Codiemu Sam:Ale później oddaj Cody:Jasna sprawa i wielkie dzięki Hetaher:Hej Sam i Cody chodzcie na słówko Cody & Sam:Spoko Hetaher poszła z Samem i Codym na drugi koniec domku Hetaher:Chce z wami mieć sojusz do finałowej trójki Cody:Cos ci nie wierze Hetaher:Dlaczego? Cody:Pamietasz Wyspę Hetaher:Ale one były słabe i przy okazji przez Lindsay straciłam swoje włosy,ale na szczęście mi odrosły Cody:My też jesteśmy słabi Hetaher:No i? Cody:Nie chcemy mieć z tobą sojsuzu Heather:Umówię cię z Gwen Cody:Zgoda Sam:A ja Hetaher:A ciebie z Dakotą Sam:Wchodze w ten sojusz http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Właśnie do domku weszli Dawn i Noah Jo:No Dawn dzięki tobie unikneliśmy ceremonii Dawn:A to nic wielkiego Jo:I możemy ci tu i teraz zagwarantować dojście do rozłaczenia Dawn:Dzięki,ale tego nie chcę Brick:Ty sobei ajja nie rób Noah:Kotku Dawn:Musże pomedytowac Dawn weszła na swoje łóżko i zaczeła medytowac ' ' ' Jo:Dobra wiecie co zawiążmy sojusz do finałowej czwórki Dawn:Ten sojusz nie ujdzie za długo uwierzcie mi Noah:Ja się zgadzam wraz z Dawn Brick:No to ja też ' Jo wychodzi z domku i napotyka Scotta Jo:Scott stary druchu jak tam Scott:Lepiej powiedz to o czym chcesz ze mną gadać Jo:Pomozęsz mi dojść do finału,a ja podzielę sie z tobą kasą Scott:Dobrze ' ' http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Cameron:Super,ż eja tu jeszcze jestem ' Alejandro:Ja też z tego powodu jestem zadowolony Mike:Hm ' Zoey:Chłopacy jaki mam mieć dziś kwiatek żonkila czy różę? Alejandro:Zdecydowanie róże słońce Zoey:Też tak myślałam ' Mike:Będziesz wyglądała bosko Zoey:Eeee dzięki Mike? Mike:Och ' ' Plac główny http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Chris:Zawodnicy dziś musicie wejś do katakumb,kótre są pod lasem Hetaher:To są tu jakies katakumby? Dawn:Tak i to głęboko po ziemią Chris:Dostaniecie się o tantym starym bunkrem gdzie CHef zrobił wejście do tych straszliwych katakumb Kamera przechodzi na stray bunkier Chris:W katakumbach są trzy sejfy i w jednym jest nargroda dla jednej Drużyny Jo:A co nią jest Chris:Zaczekaj aż powiem wsyztsko.Musicie znaleźć Orzeszek,który otwiera ten sejf Cameron:Orzeszek? Wszyscy wybuchneli śmiechem Chris:Macie na to 2 godziny Zoey:A są tam jakię stowry Chris:Nie ma tam żadnych stowrów Zoey są tam tylko szkielety umarłych ludzi.No Strat! Wszysycy od razu weszli do bunkru gdzie schodzili tak szbyko,że sie wszyscy roździelili Drużynowo Katakumby http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Heaher:Matko ile tu robali Anna Maria:Oby mi an włosy nie weszły Cody:A co one są ważniejsze niż milion Anna Maria:Tak chłopczyku Cody:Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Anna Maria:Bo co karyplu Cody:Grrrrrrrr!! Hetaher:Anno Mario spokój! Sam:A co to jest o tam Hetaher podeszła do Sama i zobaczyła,że nad nimi jest jakaś kartka Hetaher:Sam wiesz co to jest nowa gra Sam:Jaka? Heather:Złap ten papierek 1 Sam od razu sięgnął papierek Anna Maria:Czy jest tam coś napisane? Heather:Już czytam ,,Jeśli Orzeszek zanleźć chcesz kości musisz mieć,,.Kto to pisał? ' Cody:Ale o jaką kość mu chodzi Heather:Niewiem chodźmy dalej moze coś znajdziemy http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Jo:Hej Dawn moze jak będziesz medytowac to znajdziemy ten sejf Dawn:Spróbuje Dawn zaczęła medytowac,ale Dawn:Nie mogę się tutaj skupić Brick:To jak mamy znaleźć ten Orzeszek i sejf Noah:Na sam początek to Orzeszek musi być znaleziony Jo:Właśnie ' Noah:Ej pazcie tam coś jest Pozostali:Gdzie?! Noah:Na ziemi Jo podnosi kartkę i czyta napis Jo:,,Serce musiz dać i nie dać się,, Brick:Nic nie zroumiałem Dawn:Ale ja tak Brick:Czyli Dawn:Jo musi kogoś pocałować,a wtedy będziemy mieć Orzeszek Jo:Czemu ja,a nie ty Dawn:Bo to ty podniosłaś tą kartkę Jo:Ja się na to nie pisałam http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Onie mieli też kogos pocałowaca,le to Alejandor musiał pocałowac kogoś Alejandro:Zoey szykuj się Zoey:Dobzre kotku ''Alejandor podszedł do Zoey i zaczęli się całowac '' ' ' Mike:Patrzcie Orzeszek Niewiadomo skad Mike miał Orzeskza w rekach Alejandro:Teraz tylko znaleźć sejf i wygrać wyzwanie Reszta:Juchu! Alejandro:Za mną! Zoey:Ok Mike:Niech będzie Cameron:Mike weźmiesz mnie na plecy Mike:No dobra Mike wziął Camerona na plecy i pobiegli szukać sejfu http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Cody:Słuchajcie wiem o co chodziło z tą kością Hetaher:O co? Cody:Tam jest kość Anna Maria:No i? Cody:Patrzcie.Sam weź tą kość Sam:Dobra spoko Sam zabiera kość i znajduje tam Orzeszek Heather:Mądrze to rozegrałeś Cody Cody:Dzięki ' Sam:Teraz do sejfu! Heaher:Racja Cała Drużyna pobiegła gdzieś w katakumby szykać sejfu http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Dawn:Pocałuj Bricka Noah:No dalej.Jak pzrgeramy to ty wypadniesz Jo:No dobra Jo całuje Brick w policzek i dostaje OPrzeszkiem pzrez łeb Jo:Ał!Co to? Brick:Mam ten Orzeszke i dzięki,że mnei pocłowałaś Jo:Nie myśl,że coś nas łączy Brick:Dobra ' ' ' Przy sejfach http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Wszyscy zawodnicy z trudem doszli do sejfów gdzie Chris,Chef i Scott czkelai na zawodników Chris:Każda Drużyna ma Orzeszka i musicie jakoś nim otworzyć sejf w jednym sejfie jest kartka z wyraną dla Drużyny,a jedna z przgeraną dla Drużyny,kóra w dodatku pójdzie na ceremonie odstrzelić jednego z was.Macie 10 minut by je otworzyć.Start! http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Hetaher:Sam jeśli otowrzysz sejf to tam znajdziesz konsolę do gry Sam:Serio? Cody:Tak Sam:To biore się do roboty Sam od razu otworzył sejf bez urzyci Ozreszka Hetaher:Ale jak ty to zrobiłeś? Sam:Niewiem,a tak właściwie po co nam Orzeszek Chris:Dla zabawy.No co tam macie? Cody:My tam mamy wielkie nic Chris:Cyzli macie drugie mijesce ' ' ' ' http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Jo otworzyła tak samo jak sam sejf i znalazła tam Jo:Jak to cot o za kiartka i to czerwona Chris:Szykuje się źle Jo:A tam piszę,że my (przełyka ślinę).Wygraliśmy! Drużyna Starych drzew:JUCHU! ' ' ' ' Chris:Scott! Scott:Czego chcesz? Chris:Słono zapłacisz za tą przemianę ' Chris:Więc Drużyna Najlepszych Zwierząt uda się na ceremonię Drużyna Najlepszych Zwierząt:Och!! Przed ceremonią http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg ' ' ' ' Ceremonia http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Cała Drużyna była zdziwiona,ze to Scott poprowadzi dzisiejsza ceremonię Scott:Więc z tego co pamiętam to jabłka dla #Zoey #Alejandro Mike:Że co?Ja i Cam Cameron:O nie na bank ja wypadnę Scott:Nie bo Mike wypada z gry Cameron:Co? Mike:No właśnie co? Scott:Miałeś aż tylko 2 głosy Mike:Dobra to koniec,ale powiem ci jedno Zoey,że ja zawsze cię kochałem Zoey:Serio,ale ja ... Mike:Nic nie mów wiem,że jesteś szczęśliwa z Alejandro i n iech tak już zostanie.Narazie Mike wsiada do limuzyny i odjerzdża Scott:Wow.I tak kończy się kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: W Lesie.Czytajcie anstepny odcinek by wiedzieć co w nim będzie!!!!